


Caring for You

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt; 'Beau nearly gets killed during a fight and yasha goes absolutely crazy and kills everyone, and then nurses beau back to health'





	Caring for You

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr : ) Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

It should have been an easy fight, a few yuan-ti, an easy job for the six of them.

Then Beau tried to add a little flair, which resulted in a claw deep in her gut, and Yasha watched as the light in Beau’s eyes dimmed and crimson began dripping from the corner of her mouth.

She hadn’t been there when Molly had been killed, so she couldn’t protect her friend when he needed her most, she hadn’t been there to stop Lorenzo from burying his glaive into Molly’s chest. But she is here now, and she wasn’t going to let Beau die, too.

Yasha could feel the cold energy run through her veins as her eyes went black, completely tunnelled on the yuan-ti that was yanking its claw from Beau, much slower than before. Her shoulders flexed as her wings shot out to full span.

Of course it caught Beau’s attention, and of course she grinned that infuriating little grin, nodding her head in that obnoxious way.

But that grin slipped when the yuan-ti’s fangs embedded into Beau’s neck, and Beau gasped, the black/green poison pulsed through Beau’s body before she went completely limp.

Yasha could feel the rage course through her as she lumbered toward the snake-like monster, her blade scrapping in the dirt behind her.

The yuan-ti took a bite at Yasha but she stepped aside easily, fully swinging her blade down onto the neck of the creature, almost carving through completely but it got back up, hissing at Yasha, mouth wide, giving Yasha the perfect opening to thrust her blade into its mouth.

The hiss turned into almost a screech as the snake went limp on her glaive.

“Jester,” Yasha bellowed, her voice deeper than usual, as she shook the yuan-ti from the blade.

Jester’s little blue head peeked over a rock to Yasha’s left, her eyes widening when she spotted Beau on the floor.

“Help her,” Yasha ordered, making her way to the closest yuan-ti.

Jester nodded quickly, vaulting over the rock and rushing over to Beau. “I can stabilise her but she is poisoned, I don’t think I have anything for that.”

Jester was obviously shaken as she routed through her bag, they all were since Molly. Since Molly, if one of the Nein went down it was nerve wracking, it shook everyone to the core.

Yasha, Fjord, Caleb and Nott took care of the remaining three yuan-ti before Yasha’s wings retracted and she walked briskly over to Beau, kneeling down beside her, setting Beau’s head on her lap as she routed through her bag and pulled out an anti-venom potion.

She tilted Beau’s head back, opening her mouth and pouring the harsh red liquid down Beau’s throat.

Red rushed through Beau’s almost black veins, and after a few seconds she groaned, her eyes fluttering open and landing immediately on Yasha.

The grin on Beau’s lips was slack, and lazy, void of its usual bite. “Is this heaven?”

“She never stops,” Fjord huffed, sounding more relieved than anything else.

“Are you feeling okay?” Yasha questioned unsurely, her fingertips brushing against the puncture marks on her neck.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” Her voice was strained and gruff. “Did I die?”

“Yes,” Nott said at the same time Jester said ‘no,’.

Fjord watched the duo frown at each other before turning to Beau. “A little bit.”

“God, that sucked.” Beau groaned, attempting to get up but any and all energy had been drained from her body.

“Let’s head back to the Crimson Peak,” Fjord suggested. “I think we need to rest before we head off to the coast.”

The group agreed and before Beau could attempt to get up Yasha scooped her up into her arms, causing Beau to release an embarrassing little squeal.

“I spent an embarrassing amount of time hurt in your arms.” Beau commented, her temple against Yasha’s hard shoulder because she had no energy to keep her head up.

“Maybe stop getting hurt.” Yasha suggested.

“But how else would I end up in your arms?”

Yasha rolled her eyes, a half smile on her lips as she kept her eyes forward.

Most of the Nein stayed in the downstairs tavern, drinking away the pain of the fight, but Yasha headed straight upstairs with Beau, ignoring Beau’s protests of how she was ready to get ‘fucked up’.

Yasha set Beau down on the bed she had shared with Jester.

“Yasha, m’fine.” Beau argued, trying to push herself up but she flopped back down onto the bed, without Yasha even touching her.

“You’re not fine.” Yasha disagreed. “Rest, Beauregard, we can get, as you so eloquently put it, _fucked up_ tomorrow.”

“You’re not going back downstairs?” Beau frowned, her head tilting curiously.

“No,” Yasha shook her head. “I am caring for you.”

“Oh,” Beau grinned, relaxing back into the horrible mattress. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

Yasha stood, taking a piece of cloth from her bag and dipping it in the wash basin in the corner of the room.

She rung out the cloth before heading back to Beau, one hand on her chin while she cleaned up her face.

This caused Beau to frown, she had almost died a few time before, been impaled, bitten, thrown down a pit, almost eroded with poison, but Yasha had never acted like this.

“Yasha,” Beau whispered, bringing Yasha’s heterochromia eyes to her own. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, I am simply looking after my team mate.” Yasha shrugged, but Beau knew her well enough to know she was lying.

“You’re lying.”

Yasha sighed, placing the cloth over Beau’s forehead. “It’s much scarier now,”

Beau nodded, understanding immediately.  “Molly,”

“I was not there when it happened, I could not save him.” Yasha’s strong jaw tensed. “But I will fight until my last breath to protect the rest of you.”

“Molly wasn’t your fault.”

“It was not anyone’s fault, only Lorenzo’s, but I wish I had the chance to help save him, even if it would have been in vain.” Yasha admitted.

“We tried to save him, Yasha.” Beau swore. “But you know what he’s like.”

“I do,” Yasha nodded once. “I know you did not always see eye to eye but I don’t doubt that you would have saved him given the chance.”

“We acted like we hated each other but- I mean- at least to me, I feel like we understood each other.”

“If Molly hated you he would have ignored you completely, I’ve seen him do it, it’s cold.” Yasha smiled wistfully. “But he liked you, he liked all of you. The Nein was like a family to us- to him.”

Beau watched Yasha with soft eyes. “I’m sorry, that you weren’t there. I can’t imagine how that must feel.”

“Probably the same as being there and watching it happen.” Yasha sighed. “But it is done now, Lorenzo is gone, Molly’s death has been avenged.”

Beau nodded solemnly.

“Are you feeling better?” Yasha questioned.

“If I say yes will you leave?”

Yasha rolled her eyes, sitting on the bed, one leg tucked under herself. “No, but tell me the truth, how are you feeling?”

“Sore, dazed, tired, hungry.” Beau rhymed off before trailing off, her eyes moving unsurely to Yasha. “Grateful.”

Yasha’s eyes moved from the puncture wounds in Beau’s neck to her eyes, surprised. “To me?”

“To everyone, but, yes, to you. You don’t have to be here anymore, I know you mostly stuck around for Molly.”

“In the beginning, yes. But I have grown fond of the Nein.”

“Of me?” Beau grinned crookedly.

“You are part of the Nein, yes.” Yasha nodded, smiling when Beau’s eyebrow twitched suggestively. “Yes, Beauregard, of you.”

“Like, in a- you know-“ Beau wiggled her eyebrows. “Kinda way.”

“With time,” Yasha nodded. “But I am not ready just yet.”

“I get that,” Beau nodded understandingly, using what little energy she had regained to push herself up onto her elbows.

“And that’s okay?” Yasha’s voice was unsure, her fingers brushing aside Beau’s robe to assess the healing wound on her stomach.

“Of course,” Beau shrugged. “You’re _hot_ , well worth waiting for.”

“I’m glad,” Yasha ghosted her middle finger along the claw marks, watching her fingers as she goes. “Because you are also hot.”

“Yeah?” Beau smirked.

“You should rest, we have a long day tomorrow.” Yasha took the wet cloth form Beau’s forehead and placing it on the floor.

“Hey,” Beau gripped onto Yasha’s wrist as she stood, groaning at the pain in her side. She gritted her teeth, falling back against the bed when Yasha stopped. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Yasha nodded once, and headed toward the wash basin, and Beau felt her eyelids grow heavy, her vision blurring as she slipped into slumber.


End file.
